


Perfect Things

by HelfenundWehren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngPru established relationship, Family Fluff, Kid America, Kid Germany, M/M, Secret Santa, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/HelfenundWehren
Summary: A day in the life of human Arthur and Gilbert. A romantic ending. Lots of just fluff and cuteness. I don’t know enough German to actually write things in German so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy it!





	

“Bruder… Bruder get up…” Gilbert didn’t budge as his much younger brother whispered in his face. To this day he wasn’t sure how his parents had had him at forty. And now, a year after their death, his adorable four year old brother was trying to wake him up at some ungodly hour. He was doing his best to ignore the whispers and hope the kid went back to bed. He wasn’t really good at this father/brother thing at twenty-four himself. He listened as he heard Ludwig stand there for a minute then heard his little feet carry him away. Thank God, more sleep…

And just as he was bringing himself to go back to sleep he heard that little voice again on the other side of the bed. “Bruder Artie… Bruder Gil won’t get up!” Was that a wine? That was a wine. Cracking open an eye, he glanced at the clock and sighed.

“Ludwig, come here.” He stage whispered and sat up slowly, bending down to kiss Arthur’s cheek and promised to be back soon. When Ludwig wattled over to him he noticed in the early morning like that he looked… Wet.

“Bruder, I wetted my bed. I’m sorry!” His tone was on the edge of tears. And Gilbert got out of bed to give him a gentle hug.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s okay, it happens. Let’s go get you cleaned up and new bedding and then you can go back to sleep, okay?” There was a small nod from the boy before they headed off to the bathroom.

The shower was quick as Gilbert made a face at the soiled clothes. There had been accidents at night every so often since their parents had died. Not enough to justify wearing trainers at night, but enough that he’d gotten a special lining so the mattress wouldn’t get ruined. Ludwig’s therapist said this was normal after a traumatic incident. His brother had been too young to really understand death and had spent the first two months after moving in with Gilbert silent. It had been hard for both of them but they were working through it and Ludwig had made leaps and bounds with his issue.

After he dried Ludwig off, they walked quietly to his room. Gilbert kept his brother to the side as he cleaned up the wet bed, letting his brother know when he seemed too quiet that it was okay, and it was an accident, and he wasn’t mad. Looking out the window, the man went to close the curtains, knowing the sunrise would keep his brother up. “Okay, back to bed with you for a few hours. I’ll make us pancakes for break fast. All of us.” He kissed the top of the child’s head, put him back to bed, and slipped out of the room.

Going back to his room, he closed his own curtains and laid back down. Getting comfortable, he smiled as his boyfriend spooned him and muttered something unintelligible. Gilbert closed his eyes and fell back to sleep with the knowledge in a few hours they would be woken up again. But this was its own slice of heaven and was pretty perfect.

As predicted, they only slept for about two more hours before the next wakeup call came by way of a body flopping over them and a loud “DAD” was called out.

“Guten Morgen, Alfred,” Gilbert grumbled, shifting to grab the boy and bring him into a tight hug while Arthur caught his breath. “You’re getting too big for that. You’re going to hurt your Vati someday.”

“Nu-Uh! He loves it when I do it, right dad??” The boy squirmed in the German’s arms, making roaring noises like he was some dragon. “Aaaaah!! Let me go! Gil!!” Alfred cried loudly, much too loudly for eight thirty in the morning.

“Oi! Quiet down Alfred!” Came Arthur’s grumble and Gilbert felt him move behind him to sit up. A few moments later, the weight in the bed shifted, and Arthur was laying across him to tickle his son. Not the place he expected to be at this hour. And it was getting too loud for his liking as the young American squealed and squirmed.

This went on for a few minutes before the door creaked and Ludwig came climbing onto the bed. He climbed onto Gilbert’s legs and sat there for a moment before making a tickling motion at Arthur’s exposed side. He gave one nod and the boy went after the man’s side with a small giggle. Honestly, this was simultaneously the best and worst way to wake up.

“Okay! Okay! Get off me and I’ll make us breakfast. Then, and only if you two behave, will we go to the Christmas Market.” Gilbert finally declared, ending all squirming and shouting and other such fun stuff.

“Really Bruder? We’ll go?! Okay! Alfred, come on! Let’s set the table!” And a few moments later both boys were running through the apartment to calls of “no running” from Gilbert.

“That’s sweet of you. I’m sure Alfred will love it,” Arthur said gently, not moving from his spot across the German.

Smiling, he gave the man a kiss and pushed him off to his side of the bed. “He’ll love it. All the food, drinks, knickknacks. We’ll blow his little American mind.” Gilbert stretched then, slowly rolling from the bed to head off to the kitchen, his boyfriend coming out a few minutes late to start the kettle for tea.

It was the ideal arrangement that they had. Arthur and Gilbert had been living together for two years. Ludwig had been with them for a little over a year. And Alfred, the amazingly resilient child, had been with them for six months. When Arthur had told him he was a father, Gilbert hadn’t batted an eyelash. When his wife needed to begin traveling constantly for her job, the German had opened up his apartment to the boy without a second thought. He’d had a spare room. It was easy enough to transition into a child’s room. Now he wondered if they should look into getting a bigger place. Maybe in the countryside? The city was nice and all, but Gilbert wanted to raise these boys where they had a yard and a dog. And it was something Arthur liked too.

“Alright, boys! You know where the bowls are and you get to help! Divide and conquer!” Gilbert commanded and off the boys went from the small table to get everything they needed. He got out the mixes and the additional things that had to go in while they grabbed the bowls. It was definitely going to be a fun morning.

The morning went by with little incident. Just a few broken eggs and some mix on the floor. It was fun though. Gilbert felt like they were really a family. All of them together, and smiling, and laughing. Sure, there were the occasional spats and fights, but that was normal. Ludwig had quickly accepted Alfred into their lives too. It was more than he ever would have hoped for at this age. The albino had left them to do the dishes after breakfast so he could take a shower and came back to a bunch of whispers and “shhhh”s when he came back into the room.

“Okay… I won’t ask. I’m glad to see the boys are all dressed. Are you ready to go??” To this day he loved the Markets. Really, he loved the Christmas season. The Americans may have commercialized it, but he loved decorating and snow, and this was his favorite time of year. And this was the perfect time to go to the Markets when there were only two weeks left.

“Yeah!!” Both boys cheered and ran to put on their shoes and coats before the adults could help them. Gilbert chuckled, gave his Englishman a gentle kiss, and headed off to help them both put on their coats and scarves. It was a chilly day and he wasn’t going to have two sick children in the house. Alfred had yet to be sick, but Ludwig wouldn’t let him go when he was sick, making it hard to not become sick himself. And they weren’t going to go through this now. Not so close to Christmas.

The outing was long and uneventful. Ludwig and Alfred went to every stall they could, little fingers getting sticky from all the sweets Gilbert bought them much to Arthur’s dismay. It kept them going through the market and riding almost all rides at least twice before they crashed when they got to the apartment. Both of them had barely taken off their coast and shoes before they were flopped over on the couch asleep. 

“Aww, look at them all tuckered out,” Gilbert whispered as his boyfriend put an arm around his waist, hand going to rest on his hip. “I’m glad we waited to do this.”

“As am I. Here, cocoa.” Arthur held up a cup to the man’s lips, letting him sip it.

“Well, you definitely make better cocoa than you do food.” The albino teased, kissing a now flushed cheek. 

“Oh stuff it. You like my cooking!”

“No, I tolerate it. Why do you think I’m the one who cooks here?”

“What don’t you do here?” Came a scoff and he felt the warm hand tighten for a moment before the warmth was gone. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at the retreating form of the Englishman, wondering why he’d moved. Arthur hadn’t gotten upset from teasing in a while, especially when it came to his cooking. Was he upset? No, he wasn’t, not by the smirk being given now.

“What are you planning?” A white brow quirked up and he watched his boyfriend slip into their room, mug of cocoa on the table outside the door. 

Always a curious person, Gilbert followed after him, getting another drink from the mug before going into his room. Where there was no Arthur in sight. Frowning, he looked back down the small hall to the kitchen, seeing nothing. There was no way he had slipped out of the room without being noticed. Stepping in, he got to the middle of the room when the door closed behind him and a large force knocked into him, sending them both onto the bed.

“You should stop teasing me you know. It hurts my feelings.” Arthur murmured in his ear, hands moving to the albino’s sides to tickle him. “Now you have to be punished…” And there was that damn smirk again!

“Arthur! Stoooop!” He pleaded, trying to keep his laughing down as he squirmed under those nimble fingers. “Pl-ease!” Gilbert only laughed more as his boyfriend found his other ticklish spots. “Ahhh!”

“Quiet down! You’ll wake the kids!” Arthur teased, continuing to tickle the man squirming under him. Maybe that had been his intention all along, to wake the kids up, because a few minutes of torture later the door opened and two sets of blue eyes could be seen.

“Arthur! Off!” Gilbert said just as the traitor formerly known as Arthur invited the boys to come join in. And of course they did. Why wouldn’t they?? It was an invitation to continue the fun. This went on for a while longer before they were all laying around the bed and laughing. Gilbert looked over at Arthur as they lay there catching their breath and felt that flutter he always got when he looked at this man. This was his family; Arthur, Alfred, and Ludwig. He didn’t need anyone else in his life to make him happy.

“Okay, I need to start dinner. Let me up,” Gilbert finally said, gently moving Ludwig from his stomach onto Arthur and Alfred. Rolling from the bed, he left them all to finish winding down. Dinner wouldn’t take long to do. Alfred was on a chicken nuggets kick so Ludwig was too, and they would both eat homemade ones thankfully. The chicken was already cut up from prep the night before. All he had to do was throw it all together and put it in the oven. With specifically requested curly fries.

About fifteen minutes after he started cooking, he heard the pitter patter of little feet and dishes being moved. Turning around, he watched for a moment as the boys set the table under Arthur’s watchful eyes, feeling at peace. They were raising some good kids. Sure, they had their moments, but what child didn’t? Hopefully this would carry into their teen years. It was so far away but just around the corner too. And Gilbert suddenly understood those unreadable smiles he’d get from his parents when he was younger. That pride and anticipation. He wondered if they’d be proud of him and the job he was doing with Ludwig now.

When the timer finally went off, they all sat at the table as he served up the food, putting the pans back on the stove to cook. He had caught the little nods and giggles that had happened between Arthur and the boys but he didn’t ask about it. Obviously they were sharing some deep secrets that he was not to be privy to.

“Okay, let’s eat up. Then it’s showers and bed time. You’ve had a long day.” This was met from resounding groans and “but I don’t wanna”s. Where had those good little boys from a few minutes ago gone? “Lud-“

“I’ll take care of it tonight, Gil. I’ll get them to bathe without fuss. Isn’t that right?” Arthur directed this question to both kids who fidgeted but then reluctantly agreed.

“You rarely volunteer bath duty… Are you scheming something?” Gilbert teased and dug into his food. As always, he was amazed with how quickly Alfred shoveled food into his mouth. It was like the kid was used to his food being taken from him or something. He’d brought up this concern once but his Englishman had replied that his son had always been that way. They just made sure he chewed his food really well before swallowing to keep the risk of choking down.

Eventually, dinner ended, the dishes were washed and put away, and two little boys where taking turns in the shower. Gilbert took this time to pull out the book he was currently reading and settle into the chair in the living room. It was his favorite chair but it was starting to get lumpy. Maybe they could get a new one. And maybe, just maybe, it could happen when they bought a house.

He was so absorbed in his book, he never heard the bathroom finally open and two freshly cleaned boys came out. Arthur had followed the system. After the first shower, the second got in and the first was dried and dressed. And when the second was done, the first took care of the towels as the second one was dressed. It was a good little system the could probably go on for another year or two before they were showering by themselves. Because of this, it was a shock when he looked up to Alfred’s face peaking over the book at him.

“Go- Goodness. All done, Alfred?” He asked, using German. Slowly he was using more and more German with the boy so he would get used to it. Sure, he had a tutor, but he didn’t have long before school started. So it was best he learned.

“Yep! All done! Daddy! Gilly’s in here reading!” Alfred called out in his sometimes much too loud voice and then he went running off. 

“No running in the house, Alfred!” He called after the boy and put his book aside as the kid came speed walking back to sit on his lap, dragging Ludwig behind him. Soon, he had a lap full of kids and a grinning Englishman following behind them. “Alright… What’s going on here?”

“Not much. The boys just wanted some quality ‘Gilly’ time before bed. Isn’t that right boys?”

“Ja!” Both replied. Alfred’s accent was getting better. They spoke mostly English at the apartment these days since Alfred came to live with them.

“I don’t believe you. Tell me what you’re up to…” Gilbert used a teasingly stern voice, kissing both boys on the cheek while he waited to hear their new excuse.

“Bruder Artie said-“

“No Luddy! Don’t tell him!” Alfred whined and covered the boy’s mouth with his hands. “Shhhh… Right Vati?”

“Right.” Arthur confirmed and circled around the chair to hug the albino. “Hey, why don’t you show him what we talked about?”

Almost immediately, both boys were off his lap and running to Alfred’s room. So they had planned something huh? He gave Arthur a smile and closed his eyes as he was instructed to as the boys came back to the room. “No peaking!” Alfred had even warned him.

After a few moments, he was told he could open his eyes, and what he saw took his breath away. Both boys holding their hands out, Arthur behind them, and an open box with a ring in it. “Will you merry him??” The kids asked in unison.

“Will I merry him?…” He repeated slowly, trying to keep the well up of emotions down as he slid from the chair onto his knees. Taking the box, he pulled both boys into a hug and gave Arthur a huge smile. “Yes, I will merry him.”

“Yay!! Vati Gil!” Alfred cheered into his ear as Ludwig shouted “Bruder Alfie!” 

Gilbert let Arthur put the ring on his finger as he hugged the boys. And then they shared a kiss. A soft kiss, a gentle a kiss, and all encompassing love kiss. Yes, this was his family, this was the perfect moment, and he hoped it would only get better from here.


End file.
